role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Krazar77/Krazzy Top Tens: Twelve Days of Characters
Hello everyone! Krazar here with a blog to spread Christmas cheer! And by that I mean self promotion and a bunch of other nonsense. Anyway, this blog is something I thought about a few days ago. You know how I keep asking you guys which of my characters is your favorite? Well, Im switching up the program to have it be which characters of mine are MY favorite. Now, How this list works is everyday starting on the 13th I count down my top 12 favorite characters. Each day that leads up to Christmas eve I will update the blog till we get to the number one. Now with that out of the way, lets get right into this! ''NUMBER 12 '' Coming in at number 12 is the kaiju who not only started one of the other characters higher on this lists arc. Thats right, its everyones favorite space bat from hell, BAGORAH! '' Now, I bet all of you are asking yourself this question "KWAZAR! Y IS BAGOWAH N DAH TWELV SPOT?!?!?" which I say to you, "please get better grammar skills nobody can understand you." But jokes aside, Bagorah made this list for one reason and one reason only: Impact. Were it nor for Bagorah, the young king of the monsters would not be where he is today. It kicked off Birthgojis career as a defender of earth and without Bagorah, that would not have happened. Not to mention Bagorah alone is sort of unique in my roster of monsters. Acting primarily on instinct and brutal punishment then anything else, but still with enough intelligence to distinguish himself from other kaiju. Hell, what makes bagorah even more owner of this spot is the mere fact ive been considering bringing him back to do more with him. If that doesnt give him the right to be here, I dont know what does. ''NUMBER 11 What do you get when you cross the color green with angry angry corn? Well, none other then our number 11 spot goes to Gomoras rival: REDKING!! Ah Redking, sweet sweet Redking. You know, if this was the same character from a year ago, he wouldn't be on this list. But times change, and man has Redking done a lot of that recently. Now that alone simply isn't why Redking is on this list, for hes on for a multitude of reasons. For one, hes one of the few kaiju that equals Gomora which is pretty cool (not only that but hes also pretty fun to RP as). What also contributes to his spot on this list is the current arc hes going through and how much hes changed. Going from the brutish and A N G E R Y type to the less brutish and softer angery type. What I also like about him is how easily he can switch between serious and joketive at a drop of a hat. One minute hes beating somebodies face in and the next he comedically smashes a boulder onto his foot. I guess the green guy has an overall charm to him that I always will love. ''NUMBER 10 Alright now we start getting into that GOOOOOOOD shit, the characters I thing are around some of the best of my what ive done. Now you may ask yourselves, who is worth the tenth spot? Well let me retort with another question...who will know. https://youtu.be/IosizRwotUU?t=62 Thats right ladies and gents, those in the top tens get character intros! Coming in at number 10 is the persecutor of masses 'SHIN GOJIRA!' Ever since I got shin from ttl (thanks btw bud) I have had nothing but utter ''joy whenever I bring him out to play. His presence alone gives off that feeling of dread and sheer power that some of my other characters dont give off. That is also contributed with how little I use him, which makes those moments when he does show up that much more intimidating and epic. Now shin is not on that list just for that reason, the other reason is not just how awesome he is meta wise, but how awesome he is personality wise too. While his page and history have not really been typed up (and trust me, im getting around to that), Shin has been gradually changing as a character. For those who have not noticed, when I originally started using him I referred to shin as it, displaying how primal he was. Fast forward a few months later and shin is now referred to as a HE. As in, he is now starting to think and learn and understand the world around him. One of my biggest grips I had with ttls shin was how much of monster he was from out of the gate, displaying high intellect and villainy when in the film he seemed more like a rabid animal. Here I think him learning and understanding the world with the question of "will he become evil and hate humanity or will he not" in the audiences mind I feel is a bit more compelling. Overall I just really really love shin. I love his character and what ive done with him, I love his design, I love his abilities, I love everything about him. And come on, how could you say no to that big of a smile? Category:Blog posts